Peter Pevensie, High King
by wildhorses1492
Summary: High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion... This is about Peter, the High King, and what he might've felt in Narnia and coming back in Caspian's time and in the end. I hope it does him justice. Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns the wonderful world of Narnia, I, Sadly do not.


HIGH KING PETER, THE MAGNIFICENT:

He was high king of Narnia, Peter the Magnificent, a brilliant war strategist, and a magnificent leader. That was _why_ he was Magnificent. He would suffer any loss to protect his kingdom, his subjects, and his brother and sisters.

The First Battle of Beruna was where he had gotten his fame from. That was only the beginning.

He was the best king; all Narnians agreed, after all four of their monarchs had strangely, and mysteriously disappeared. He had never lost a single battle. Besides Edmund he was the best swordsman. He was the one king who all Narnians compared future kings to. He would never be forgotten.

When he first met Caspian, the second and last time he would come to enter his realm of Narnia, he was doubtful of whether a simple Telmarine Prince could rule in his place. When Caspian deviated from his orders in the castle raid because of his anger at his uncle, he was furious and saddened to have lost so many loyal Narnians. It would be the first battle he had ever lost.

When Caspian told him to hurry because the bridge was going up, Peter was torn, stay with his soldiers, or go? It was only when the centaur motioned, and all the fauns and talking beasts said to go, that he decided to go back with the survivors.

As well everyone knows that a true and good king never leaves his men to die alone.

When they arrived back at Aslan's How, and Lucy asked what had happened. it was Peter the _Magnificent_, not Peter _Pevensie _who he usually was, who spoke.

For you see, Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, hated Telmarines, and had fought almost all of his rule to keep them out of Narnia. It was not Peter Pevensie who had said those rash, unfeeling things, but a great king who had suffered a major loss, thanks to a Telmarine no less.

It was then that he doubted that Prince Caspian could ever be worthy of being king after him. How could he leave Narnia in the _boy's_ hands, a boy who had never fought and thought he knew everything? True they were the same age in appearance, but in reality Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were by far superior in mind and being.

If allowed to be here longer, Peter knew that Edmund would best Caspian in any sword-fights, Susan, with her long bow would be a better shot, and Lucy would dazzle every soldier with her dagger skills. Peter though soon began to see that the prince was more like himself than he had originally thought.

During Peter's second Battle of Beruna, he began to instill his trust in the Telmarine Prince again. It wasn't total, full trust, but it was enough to mend their friendship. They would never be true _friends_, but this newfound trust was enough.

When the time came for him and his siblings to depart Narnia by way of Aslan's Door, he knew that he would never get to see his wonderful kingdom, the kingdom he was meant to be in and rule, restored to its former Golden Age glory. But now he knew he could trust Caspian.

So he gave Caspian the only thing that mattered more to him than anything else in the world, his sword, Rhindon. He wanted Caspian to know that he felt trusted. What Peter the Magnificent meant by giving him that sword was that he trusted Caspian to look out for Peter's Kingdom, and his family, until the time when Aslan called him home, to his _true_ home.

That was what the High King said, without using words. For though he could be elegant with words, he wasn't very skilled at saying a simple "sorry".

When Peter finally returned, he knew it was because he had died on earth. But he had been ready. When Aslan looked over at him, at the Shadowland Narnia's end and told him to shut the door, it was because Peter was who he was, the Magnificent, the king who would only be bested by Aslan, the King of all kings. Peter had been there when Narnia was at its finest, and he was there to watch its last moments as well.

It's true, he had never fought a war on earth, but he was a King no matter where he was.

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia,_ _always_ _a King or Queen."_

"And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the _Magnificent!_"

"I'm King Peter, the Magnificent."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, if you like it please leave a review below! I'll do all the main characters, except for a few if ya'll think I should continue. **

**Of those three quotes in the very end, the first two are from the first movie/second book. the third one is from the second movie, Prince Caspian, where he introduces himself to Trumpkin. **

**This is my first time to write in this Genre, but I'm a _HUGE_ Narnia fan, **

**(Read _ALL_ the books and seen _ALL_ the movies) so maybe you will see more of me! **

**By the way, I'm _NOT_ trying to make Caspian look bad. I like the kid, honest I do! This was just supposed to be from Peter's POV, so no judging that!**

_**"For Narnia, and for Aslan!" **_** Love that! and thanks again for reading! **

**~ W.H.1492**


End file.
